


The Riddler & The Trickster : God's Pagens

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: The Riddler & the Trickster [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angles Soulmates, Big sister of Castiel, Bobby isn't Dead either, Demon's Soulmates, Destiel - Freeform, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is Loki, Little sister of Gabriel, M/M, Origin Story, Pre-Season 13, Riddles, Sabriel - Freeform, Season/Series 09, and Alifie, and hang outs with the winchesters, but he hangs out with Cowley, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: What if there was another archangel?  What if she also ran when Michale and Lucifer started to fight? What if she also took on a Pagen persona? But not a Trickster one? Tenebris Caelum is the youngest of the Archangels, but she isn't really an archangel that's just what the other angels call her. She was always one for riddles and rhymes but she never really like it when her brothers fought. Much like Gabriel, she left when The War broke out in Heaven. And She adapted the pagen persona of Sphinx Egyptian Goddess of Riddles and Puzzles. But when Metatron stirs things up She comes out of hiding. Or was she at The Elysian Fields Hotel?





	1. Sphinx and Loki renite

_Tenebris pov._

* * *

It had been about two years since The Apocalypse was on the rise and it was still a busy time for me. I hadn't heard from Gabriel in that amount of time either. Last I heard was that he was with the Winchesters. Wich was great for him and all but honestly he could have called or written. I decided to go to college just to pretend I was a normal human and to fit in. I meant some interesting characters there too. But that only lasted up until I saw the angles fall. That was about two months ago. I quit college and tried to get in contact with some of my old colleges. Starting with some of the Egyptian Pantheon. But none of them answered. Next, I called in the nephews. This brought in some results. Since I tried Fenrir first that was who I got.

"Sphinx? Why are you calling me?" He answered. I sighed and said," Do you know what happened to your father? It seems that our side of the Family has fallen."

"Last I heard he was with some hunters, of course, I already told you that so what is the real reason you called aunt Tenebris?" He asked using my real name. I replied to his question with," Where are your siblings? Specifically the older ones?" 

There were silents for a minute until Fenrir answered with," Hel is in here own realm, Jör is most-likely hanging out in Norway and Sleipnir is in Asgard trying to help out Thor. Why do you ask?"

"Your Father has told you about our side of the family correct?" I asked him. He replied with," Yes he has. What douse that have to do with anything?" 

"Fenrir... you're a Nephilim. That being said our family... well they never really like half-breeds even if they were family. I need you and your siblings to watch out. Keep out of sight, stay away from any church, glowing people or anyone that seems that they have any grace. Use wardings where ever you go and stay away from me and your Father for a while," I told him.

"I don't understand Tenebris... Why?" He asked. I shook my head and told him," They will try to kill you or use your powers for their own gain. Do you know where the hunters are that Your father is staying with?"   

"Somewhere in Lebanon, Kansas. Not sure too sure where exactly but hey it's a start," He told me. I chuckled as he hung up on me and told myself," Much more than a start Fen, Much More than a start."

I smiled as I disappeared from the apartment near the college I had diced to go to that I had bought. I reappeared next to an abandoned warehouse near Lebanon Kansas. I frowned when I felt the warding around the building. 

"Dame Men of Letters. Shouldn't have given them that information. Should have known they could decipher my riddles," I mumbled and I shook my head. I walked up to where I knew the door was and knocked on the metal.

Gabriel's Pov.

* * *

"What was that?" Sam asked when we heard a knock on the bunker's door. I felt a hum of grace mixed with pagen magic. Egyptian magic to be exact. I smiled and said," Mine and Castiel's sister... I would open the door if I were you. She isn't very patient. But I have to warn you she very cryptic at times. Sometimes more than that our older siblings." 

Sam stared at me then opened the door. Tenebris walked in completely ignoring the warding that was in place. Though she did flinch when she came in contact with the sphinx warding.

"Hey, Gabey. Haven't seen you since the fiasco with Luci and the other pagans," She said twirling the lioness head on her necklace. 

"Tenebris... what are you doing here? Last I heard you were trying to stay out of the supernatural by going to college," I asked her. She nodded then glared at Sam for some reason. She then said," Indeed I was until the angels fell... Which by the way I believe there is one here in the bunker. Isn't there Gadreel?" 

She said this looking at Sam then I saw Gadreel for what he was. I hadn't seen him since Enden so no wonder it took Tenebris to spot him.

Sam/Gadreel looked at me then said," I thought you two were dead... When they told us in the heaven's jail that you two were gone... The torucher started. But you two were down here playing Pagan gods. Having intercourses with mortals, pagans, demons and monsters." 

He looked at us with disgust but I just shook my head and said," You know something Gadreel? If it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. You know that Right Gadreel?"

Tenebris sighed then said," Okay Gabriel that's enough of the blame game. This place still has that dongen right? I would call Dean and tell him you know about Gadreel. Or if he doesn't..." 

Dean's pov.

* * *

 

I was in one of the spare rooms that we had trophormed into an office for Kevin so he could translate the tablets when my phone rang. I answered it after I saw that is was Cass with " Hello Cass? what's up?"

"Didn't you say Sam was healed by an angel named Ezekiel?" He asked

I replied with," yeah why?"

"Ezekiel is dead," He told me. I then asked," What?"

"He died when the angels fell," Cass told me then hung up. 

Gabriel's pov.

* * *

 

"Gabriel!!!" I heard Dean yell. I sighed and told Gadreel," It look's like someone found out." 

Tenebris chuckled and said," It also looks like I am about to meet Cas's soulmate." 

Just as she finished saying this Dean walked into the room. At first, it looked like he was about to burst a vain then he said," I'll am only going to ask this Once. Who the Hell are you?"

Tenebris smiled and said," I am Tenebris Caelum, but I am sure you know me by my other name Sphinx. I also am an angel. Don't worry I wasn't in the fall." 

Gadreel frowned at me and her then Dean notice him and said," You lied to me!"

"So you did know that your brother was possessed by an angel? but who did you think it was?" Tenebris asked him. 

"Ezekiel... do you two know who it really is?" he replied. We both nodded and Tenebris replied," Yes... and I also know how to forcibly expelled him. Isn't that right Gadreel?" 

Gadreel looked at her then tried to leave. She grabbed his arm and flipped him on to his back and pinned him down with her arm then asked Dean," This place still as a dungeon correct?"

"You have been here before?" Dean asked. Tenebris smiled and said," Of course... The Men of letters used me to learn most of the wardings on this place. They only got riddles and puzzles out of me but they were smart enough to figure them out. Now answer the question."

Dean replied with," yeah but it's in use right now..." Tenebris rolled her eyes and told him," let me guess the King of Hell is in there? Crowley? Well... he might be of use."

       

 
    
    
        
    
        
    
    

 

 

 
    
    
        
    
        
    
    

                        

                        


	2. Gaddreel is expleed from Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenebris shows up and tells Dean that she can get expelled Gaddreel from Sam with the help of Crowley. She also needs the help of an old friend of theirs.

_Dean's pov._

"Crowley? Crowley can help?" I asked this Tenebris chick. She chuckled and replied," Yes Dean he can. One, He can get into your brothers nogen and say the spell that will expel Gaddreel. Second, I need to talk to him about something anyway, And lastly, Crowley's blood is actually a part of the spell. He was treated with human blood, wasn't he?"

I looked between her and Sam then to Sam and said," Fine..." 

Tenebris slammed Sam's head on the table with the force of a boulder hitting the ground from an avlangeange. For a second I worried then Gabriel said," Sam is fine... but both of them are nocked out." 

"The Dungeon it's still behind the file room?" Tenebris asked. I nodded as She dragged Sam all the way there. Me and Gabriel followed. When we entered the dungeon Tenebris was talking with Crowley pretty casually as if they were old friends,

"Sphinx now what is the Egyptian Goddess of Riddles doing here with an uncouguous Mouse?" 

She chuckled and answered him," Wouldn't you like to know. What happened to that female vessel you had back during the world wars?"

"Her? she got vaporized by Littith. Saved me but vaporized the vessel. I see you still in yours," He told her. She smiled and said," yeah well this butiey has held me since the beginning of time. But you already know that Fergus don't you?" 

He chuckled slightly then asked," What do you need. You only use my real name if you need something what is it?"

"I need your help with a spell. Sam here is possed by the first chump as you like to call him. And I need your help with the spell and information about a certain human that I know very well you have been tracking," Tenebris told him. He looked at Sam then to me then to Gabriel then back to Tenebris.

"What do you need?" He asked. She smiled and said," your blood and for you to get into Sam's head to say the spell directly on to Gaddreel." 

* * *

_Tenebris's pov._

"And squerile over there is ok with this?" Crowley asked. I smirked then said," he doesn't have a choice if he ever wants to have his brother back without any family drama, or at all as the case is." 

Dean shuffled in the file room as I smirked knowing that there was more to it. Gabriel looked at me then nodded know what I was keeping form the King of Hell. I smiled then said," also where is Stinger?" 

Dean looked surprised at the mention of his sergeant dad while Crowley stared at me in shock and asked," H...how...how did you know he was still alive?" 

"Crowley I am not an idiot, I know what he was to you. I know everyone's Deamon or angel. It's programmed into my head," I said with a knowing smile. He glared at me then said," He's safe. not in hell and not in heaven but safe. Why?" 

"He's needed for the spell. Don't worry your pretty little head. It's nothing major, just need his saliva," I told him. Crowly muttered something about 'dame angels and their spells' before saying," Well I am not telling anyone where he is. So if you need him you have to uncuff me."

"Hell no. That is not happing. No Way not even over my dead body!" Dean shouted. I rolled my eyes and glowered at him," Dean don't be a drama queen. It's either let him out or leave Gaddreel in Sam until the end of time. That and if I don't expel him soon there is going to be serious reductions on both of your parts. Some that will damage your relationship with one another even more. That and Castiel might just end up being used by the other angels if you continue this."

Dean looked at me with aspoulat anger before he said," Fine." 

So I let Crowley free and started to gather up ingredients.

* * *

 

Two hours and 30 miuents later we had gathered in the library. Kevin had walked in and we started talking. Then Crowley apaired with Bobby who smiled when Dean hugged the old hunter. I smirked as I mixed the ingredients in a bowl then inquired from Crowley," Your Blood and Bobby's saliva?"

Crowley gave me a vill of Bobby's saliva then grabbed a syringe and stabbed into his arm and got exactly 10 ml of his blood. I poured the two liquids into the bowl and mixed it with and mortar then poured it into a small pouch and gave it to Crowley.

"Throw this at Sam once you see him. After you do that get out of there and fast. This will stun Gadreel and awaken Sam just long enough for Dean to tell him what's going on. And if all else fails... We might have to throw Bobby into his sight once Sam is awake. Now go," I explained to the king of hell. Crowley nodded and smoked out carrying the pouch with him into Sam. 

* * *

 _Sam's pov_.

 I was talking about the case when Crowley showed up. I tried to grab a gun or something but he through some sort of pouch at me and when I blinked he was gone but the bunker started to fade and then reappear. But Gabriel, Dean, Crowley, Kevin, Some chick who was staring at me expensively, and Somehow Bobby was there.

"Ok, Sam I don't have long, You're possessed by an angel by the name of Gadreel. Yes, I tricked you. No, I didn't know it was Gadreel, I thought it was Ezekiel. So you have to remember what happened after the trials, Also Bobby is alive... I don't know how either. Please Sam Rember," Dean pleaded. After he said that I started to rememberer the hostlable and the pain.           

                 

 

             


	3. Sphinx, Stinger, and Crowley have some explining to do (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam remembers the hostble and Cas show's up unexpectedly, though he is glad to know the Tenebris is alive, Tenbris finally tells her story. Bobby explains to his best ability why he isn't dead, and Crowley fills them all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfiction on this site. I have written others before but not in here. I want to thank those who have read this story. This Chapter will explore more on Tenebris's past, her relationship with Gabriel and Castiel, what her Job was in heaven, and Bobby and Crowley's relationship.

_Sam's Pov._

I thought back on the trials and the things that followed. My head started to pond with memories of things that I didn't do but my body remembered doing. As soon as I remembered everything I passed out from exhaustion. 

_**"Sam... Honey are you ok?"  Gabe asked. I nodded as I hugged the archangel. I noticed he had a ring on his finger. I looked at my hand to see that I had an identical one on my finger. Gabe noticed that I was staring at it and said," I remember when you propose. Cassy and Dean were on a hunt and you and I were staying at mine and Cassy's house. I had asked you if we could go somewhere and you took me to a cafe and bakery You were so nervous that you acdently dropped the cheesecake that we had ordered on your way back over to me. After you did you blushed and dropped down to one knee and pulled out a ring. You kept on stumbling over your words until I finally said yes. I think that was the most I have ever seen a grown man blush."** _

_**I glanced at him then smiled and said," I still don't know why you said yes... I drop the Cheesecake on your lap..."** _

_**He smiled and said," Becuase I still remember the lanky over cerouisos Teenager in the track team, who was the only one who could beat me in the sprints. The Boy who had the courage to ask Tenebris those questions about Archangel soulmates at Camp. The Boy whose was the first non-family member ever to grom my wings. The Boy who filled that empty void that I had since I was Created. And the boy who I have loved since the beginning of time."** _

_**I smiled then my head started to pound. Gabriel's entire start to change from the oversized nightshirt to his normal jacket and brown pants. His wings disappeared and the ring vanished but his loving smile and mischief filled eyes still stared at me lovingly.** _

_**"Sam, you have to wake up now... please. This reality hasn't happened yet and there is no reason it should. Please don't dwell on what is in this dream. Wake up Samoose. Come back to me please Sammy~"** _

(half a day from when Sam passed out)

I blinked and felt a hand on my forehead and grown as the lights in my room burned down on me. 

"Good, you woke up... Gabriel was worried you wouldn't for another two days. Which would have left permanent damage to your soul and mind," A female voice said from the corner of my room. I sat up quickly and looked to the source of the voice to see the female from earlier. She had a younger apprentice then anyone else in the bunker. She couldn't have been more than 20 years old. But she had this look of ages of knowledge, riddles, mysteries, sorrow, war, and heartbreak. The same look that Gabriel had when he had shown up at our hotel room after Dean returned from Purgatory. A Look that didn't fit his trickster personality. She wore a pair of red glass on her head, a pair of brown combat boots, a purple jock jacket with the words "Tenbris Ceulem" above where her heart was and in smaller letters the words," Angel of the Lord" on the opieset side. Her jacket was unzipped so I saw that she wore a mint shirt with a heart that was the same shade of purple as her jacket outlined in blue. Her hair was cut in the same messy way that Cas had is in but only her hair was a dark shade of brown with some grey, black and lighter shades of brown highlighted about it. She held her self against the wall and winced every so often.

I started to feel a bit exposed as she stared at me. All my weapons where near my desk and with the shocking blue eyes she had I had a feeling that I wouldn't make it to the desk if it came to defending my self. She must have caught my glanced at the desk and reassured me," Don't worry Sam. I wouldn't harm a hair on your head or mess with your soul as long as my Brother is alive. And even then due to my extreme protectiveness I still wouldn't. By the way, I am Tenebris Ceulem... Gabriel's younger Sister, Castiel's, Gadreel's and any other angel's bysides the Archangels older Sister. I believe you meant my adoptive family as well. Osiris, Isis, and Chronos. As well as the others in the Egyptian pantheon. Or you know the creature that was named after me."

I looked at her then I saw the necklace she wore. A lioness head with a ruffle around it. it was sand coloured and reminded me of the necklace's worn in agent Egypt and the Great Sphinx. I stared at her then said," Your...Your Sphinx? The Goddess of riddles and Puzzles?" 

She smiled and nodded," I knew you would figure it out. After all, you are the smarter of the two Winchester. Anyways I would prefer it if you only used my angelic name. If it's too long Tenes will work just fine. Now since I am sure you can walk I would get up and let my big bro know you're ok. I would do it but I am not actually phischaly in your room right now... Dean won't allow me out of his sight until I tell him my story... He actually won't allow anyone near your room until he knows more of what's going on. So if I was you I would hurry it up." 

She dissaperd leaving me with some questions and some really strange ideas. I got up and headed towards the library. Once I got there I saw Cas hugging the strange being and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. Gabriel was patting his back then this Tenebris pulled both angels into a hug. I looked around the room and saw Crowley in a chair, no chain, no collar, no cuffs then I saw someone I had thought dead. Bobby was sitting next to the King of hell and had his head resting on his shoulder like a couple. I glanced around and saw Kevin and Dean sitting as far away from the two older men. Dean had this look of straight up convoistion, while Kevin looked disgusted.  I sat down at the table and shook my head. This Tenebris person let go of Gabriel and Cas and Sat down as well. Gabriel smiled a bit more when he saw me and sighed," Glad you're doing ok Sam. Gave Dean and Bobby quite a shock when you passed out like that after Gadreel left. "

Dean nodded and said," Yeah you did... But I would like to know exactly what is going on here."

"All in due time squirrel," Crowley said. Bobby looked at me than Dean and reassured us," We will explain after Tenebris Tells her story."

* * *

Tenebris's Pov.

I chuckled lightly and I started to recall my past. Gabe and Cass sat down and I sighed," Very well. I'll Tell my story. But before I do... I am going to have to tell you all something. Gabriel and Castiel already know this. When God created My older brothers. They were his first creations. The most powerful and the most derblull. It but before that, there was on another being. Dad's crazy sister The Darkness. We called her (says something in Enochian) but her English name was Amara. Crazy old aunt Amara. It was just dear old dad and Crazy aunt Amara oh and Death... but Death did show up a lot. There was no reason for him to not yet. But Dad... He was lonely Aunt Amara was too in her own way. But She was one for the warmth. At first, Dad just made a few interesting things. Like the different colours, and Aunt Amara was ok with that. Then he got a bit more creative and started shaping things. The first thing he shaped was a sphere. And again Aunt Amara was ok with it. Then she started to realize that Dad was trying to get her to accept that they need someone else... But it wasn't until after aeons upon aeons of Dad's constant asking, pleading, and begging did Aunt Amara let him create the Archangels... as well as myself. But something didn't work out right when he created me. See while Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, and dear old Michale woke up straight away and they looked like teenagers and pre-teens..."

"Wait they did?" Cas interrupted me. I nodded and resumed my story," I didn't. I couldn't after a week dad got furious and asked aunt Amara,'What did you do to her? We had a deal!' and it was true they did have one. The deal was he could make five "children" a pair of twins, Luci and Mikey, An younger brother of the twins that was loyal to only one of the twins, Raphy, a baby brother who got along with everyone but the loyal brother and would pick up tricks from one of the twins, Gabe, and lastly the younger sister who's wings would for the longest time be the darkest pair in existing, one who was smart, kind, caring, determined, love riddles, puzzles, rhymes and would be the one to set the different types of Love. As you could have guessed that was me. Amara had said that he could not ever make a mother figure. Becuase if he did she would turn on him and the children. But that was why I couldn't wake up... The second type of love... Motherly love would have to be near. But it wasn't... not at all fatherly love only did so much... And of course, Romantic love and love of country and god wouldn't do much good. Friend love didn't exist yet so that wouldn't work either. So Dad had no chouse but to make a motherly figure. She didn't have trun on us though... because Dad locked her up in Purgatory."

"Eve?" Dean blurted out. I nodded once more and continued," At this Amara was furious and attacked me as I was waking up. I screamed and Gabriel, Lucifer, Michale, and Dad came rushing over. That was when the battle started. And it worked for a while... we were happy. Dad created the seraphim, the other angels, then the humans. You all know what happened after that. But he also created the pagans. I believe he did that to take the pressor off of his-self." 

Sam looked at me then asked," So that's it?" 

"No it's not... See around the same time that Michale and Lucifer started fighting Dad created one group of fledgelings. Castiel, Samandriel, Balthazar, Hannah, and Joshua were part of that group. Many others were as well but those five expusly. After Samandriel was finished Dad left. Not long after the first war between Luci and Mikey started. Me, Gabriel, Anna, and few others tried our best at trying to keep the fledgelings safe but thing got out of hand quick. Dad showed up once and that when he cast Luci down. By that time Gabe here had already left and I was already part-timeing as Sphinx. The final straw that sent me packing though was when they started brainwashing the angels... I wanted to help them I really did but... I couldn't The worst part is that when they did... they washed out the angels love from them. Evey part of it... and For me... the one angel beside the archangels who remembered that heart brake that Dad had after he locked both Amara and Eve way. How he wrote into everyone's cells their Soulmate... how even though Lucifer was against humans... when he created the first demons he wrote into there own coding he wrote the same code for soulmates... That brainwashing erased an angel's memory of trying to find their soulmate. I left, but not before I took aside Castiel, Samandriel and Balthazar and gave them each a barrier around that part of their codes... One that I made sure only their soulmate could brake. One that would only break if they watched their soulmate die, had an intercourse with them, or A Nephilim was born from an archangel during their soulmate's life. Becuase dame it Those three had a human Soulmate. And Hell if I was going to let my stupid assbuts of siblings to ruin their existence. I have the named of every angel, Demon, deities' soulmate engraved on my brain. Mine, Gabriel's, Lucifer's, Michale's, and Ralphal's. Every single one. And it is not easy watching angels go about their day without trying to find their Soulmate," I concluded.                                  

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Part that is bolded is a nod to anouther fanfic I have wrighted involing most of the same charaters on a few others. It is on the site Wattpad. Dean's Dreams in that fic will make more sense after you read this series. I might Decied to put in on here when I am done wrighting it.


	4. Sphinx, Stinger, and Crowley have some explining to do (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam remembers the hostble and Cas show's up unexpectedly, though he is glad to know the Tenebris is alive, Tenbris finally tells her story. Bobby explains to his best ability why he isn't dead, and Crowley fills them all in.

 

> I have the named of every angel, Demon, deities' soulmate engraved on my brain. Mine, Gabriel's, Lucifer's, Michale's, and Ralphal's. Every single one. And it is not easy watching angels go about their day without trying to find their Soulmate," I concluded.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

  _Sam's Pov._

"That still doesn't explain what is going on with Crowley and Bobby," Dean demand. Tenebris smiled and chuckled," Yes it douse Dean... It practically is what is happing between those two." 

She disappeared with the sound of flapping wings. Gabriel and Cass looked at each other then followed their sisters lead and left as well. Dean looked at Bobby and Crowley with questioning eyes. 

"Now Dean... Let us explain before you go stabbing him okay?" Bobby reasoned. I pulled my brother back into his seat and inquired," I think we both deserve to know what is going on and quickly."

"He's got no control over this, none what so ever. neither of us does," Bobby started to explain. Crowley smiled and sighed," I suppose we should start with when we found out?"

Bobby replied," I think that is what normally happens." 

They told us of how they found out during the apoculipus, how they kept it a secret from us, Cass, the Angels, and other demons, and how Bobby played not only us but Cass as well for ruffly three years. That's when I diced to ask the elephant in the room question," How are you alive Bobby?"

"That Moose is my doing... you see I made a deal with Death... Still not sure on why he agreed but he did, That when Bobby died... he went to hell as a human soul... I conjured up a side place here on earth that I could work from. Then reconstructed his body and let his soul back into it," Crowley explained.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short one guys...


	5. Dean's a demon and Tenebris is flat out angree with The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a time skip to after Crowley and Dean acquire the blade and mark... Tenebris had dissabeaird for that short about of time and Gabriel went to spend time with his children and to make sure they were safe. With Mettetron's defeat, the two angels returned to find the residents of The Bunker trying to clean up there mess the Winchester made.

_Tenebris's pov._

To say I was pissed would probably be the biggest understatement of the millennia. I stared at Sam, Bobby, and Castiel with the most angered expression on my face as I scolded the three," You let Dean do WHAT?!? Were you out of your mind? You four just made Dean's fate that much more complected." 

My head was throbbing as Dean's soulmate's name started to write its self in my brain. I Screamed out," Run All of YOU!!" 

As soon as those words left my mouth those three ran and I screamed in my true voice. Once I had calmed down I saw the name blurry at first glowing in grace blue a sign I took that his mate was an Angel. The Name Castiel became readable within seconds and I smiled. I sat down on the floor and just laughed. Castiel was the first one to come back in. He looked at me with per shock then asked, "what are you laughing about?"

I smiled and told him," I can't believe this... This hasn't happened in ages... It really hasn't. This this is just too good. There is True Mates in existence. This is amazing... I am going to go find Gabriel and While I am at it go find your Grace." 

I left the bunker with a smile and showed up at one of the numerous safe houses Gabriel had set up over the years and knocked on the door. There was a growl from who I assumed to be Fenrir then the door opened. Fenrir stood there with and happy smile on his face and said," Aunt Tenebris what are you doing here?" 

I smiled and asked his," Your dad is here isn't he?" 

Fenrir nodded the invited me inside in which I saw my older brother talking to Hel. 

My niece smiled at me and said," Aunty what Are you doing here?"

I smiled and hugged her and said," I need to talk to your father for a bit." 

She nodded and grabbed Finrir from the doorway and dissaperard into the night. 

"What is Tenebris?" Gabriel asked as he grabbed a lollipop from his pocket. I shook my head and told him," Dean and Cas... their... Their True Mates... This is amazing... two of my brothers have true mates. The Messager... and the Angle of Thursday. This is the best thing that could have happened to you two."

Gabriel smiled and asked," yes... I suppose it is." 

* * *

We returned to the bunker To find not only Crowley there with the worst pout on his face but Hanna with Castiel. I glared at the angel who now that she had a bit of leeway was trying to hook up with Cas. She glared at me with this snotty attitude. I groaned as she started to speak," You two are alive? I heard rumours but..." 

I snarled at the snot," Yes We're alive... And have been since we left. What you're going to lecture us too? I had enough from Mettadouch, Gadreel and the others who have found out. Most of which are dead because they still refuse to find there Soulmates and surprise surprise you doing the fucking same thing. You know that angel you force Cas to kill? He fucking found his Soulmate and she is flat out pissed." 

I stocked off from the snob and headed towards the garage.

 _Gabriel's pov._        

  Castiel looked at me and asked," What was that about?" 

I shook my head sat down. Hanna looked towards where Tenebris had just gone with this look of horror.

"She was lying, wasn't she? Angels don't have soulmates... There is no way we do," she gasped. I shook my head at her absolute denial. Castiel shuffled then yawned. I looked at with wide eyes then said," Your dying Cassie... How much longer do you've got? How much time do you have before you have no chouse but to tell him? How much longer are you going to wait. There's no time like the present now isn't there?" I snapped a lollypop into my hand and popped into my mouth.    

      


	6. True Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Bobby, Charlie, and somehow Glida return to the bunker with a subdued demon Dean. Glida knows Tenebris and tells her where she could find the person Crowley was tracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Charlie and Gilda Finally show up

_Sam's pov._

Me and Bobby had teamed up with Charlie and Gilda to find Dean which worked. It took all four of us to bring in the former hunter. Once we got back to the bunker Tenebris, Gabriel, Castiel, and that Hanna person who hung around Cas during the whole angel war like a bat. She was pouting for some reason. Tenebris was glaring at Hanna then commanded to all of us," It would be for the best if you let Cas take him to his room," She then pointedly looked at Cas and said," Stay in there until he wakes up will ya?" 

Hanna looked at the older angel and yelled," Are you nuts?!? He'll die!" 

Tenebris laughed then said in the most commanding tone I had ever heard a woman use on another woman before," YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE THIS STATE. I DON'T WANT YOU WITHIN A 50 THOUSAND MILE DISTANCE OF CASTIEL, GABRIEL, THE WINCHESTERS, CROWLEY, MYSELF, BOBBY, CHARLIE, GILDA, OR NIXI BUTYRUMAGER. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN," At this time two giant pairs of dark coloured Wings unfurled from her back. They were just a few shades lighter then Cas's. Darker then Navy Blue but not quite black. I saw Gilda, Crowley, Cas, and Hanna all visibly cower. Hell, even Dean seemed to try to become smaller even though he was out cold. Tenebris coutieded," LET'S JUST SAY YOU WON'T BE REMEMBERING ANY OF US. THAT GOUSE FOR IF YOU TELL ANYONE THAT I AND GABRIEL ARE STILL ALIVE."

Hanna shivered then left the bunker. Tenebris collapsed in the chair next to her and frowned. 

"You really shouldn't have done that Tenes..." Gabe said shaking his head. She smiled faintly and said," ye...think?"  I starred at her as Cas picked up Dean and left the room. Crowley and Gilda started recovering and curled up next to their parnerters. I glanced around the room and asked," What was that?"

Tenebris melwed then left the room batting at her ears. Gabe looked at me and said," A show of power... and dominance of sorts. Tenebris's grace isn't made for battle like most. Even mine and the other messengers such as Sambriel have a little bit of our grace made for battle. Tenebris... she's one of a kind in that aspect. Not one trace of battle grace in her. She's passive most of the time. She's what people think of when the word angel is mentioned. But her pagan magic... the Sphinx part of her... That's her warrior form. She much like Athena in that aspect. Smart and battle ready. That conflicts with her grace. It always has. But since Luci's release from the cage and Michales fall into it it's been worse. I believe that's why she's in the sudden rush to find her own soulmate."

I stared at him and asked," why?"

"An Angel's Soulmate stabilizes their grace, Calms them, and keeps them from exploding when they are in a vessel. But Tenebris's... They'll keep her power conflicts in check, they'll keep her from disappearing at random times, From losing herself to the different realities as she so often douses," He looked sad as he replied to my question. I was speechless.

_Cas's Pov._

I silently locked the door to Dean's room once he was in his bed and started to pace. I hadn't seen Tenebris pull something like that since the war between Michale and Lucifer began. I shudder at the reminder.  I remembered that last time Tenebris used that commanding tone on another angel so well. It was the only memory I had of that time for the longest time. Her, Gabriel, Anna, and a few others were keeping the rest of my group away from the fighting. As Gabriel and Anna tried to get the more pressenceint angels from Lucifer's side away from us Tenebris screamed. She later told me that it was because of all of the heartbroken angels. The ones who saw their soulmate dead on the floors of Heaven The ones who ended there own existence because of the pain. That's when she went straight up to the hoard of Lucifer's soldiers and told them in her Commanding tone to stop killing or even wounding the other angels and to leave the fledgelings exactly alone. To everyone's surprises they did and left heaven. Most of my group was cowering in the nests but I stood there shivering yes... but I almost followed Lucifers soldiers. But she glared at me and told me in her normal voice," Not you Cassie you're still pure..." passed out. I cried as Gabriel looked at her to me and frowned and mumbled something I couldn't understand at that time. He then looked at me and said,"You are not like them Castiel... Don't cry. Your one of us. Your one the shields. Why don't you go with Anna and Balzy umm?" 

What I soon learned was the reason that I was affected by her tone that time. Was because each archangel was associated with an element... well except Tenebris. Michael was fire, Lucifer was water, Ralfahal was nature and Gabriel was Air. and the groups of angels that the archangels were sposto be in charge of had grace like their general. Most of the warriors had grace like fire, the medics had grace like the growing plants, some of the sphirms, and all of those that had fallen with Lucifer had grace that flowed like water, and the Messengers had grace like air. I fell into the category that was associated with Lucifer. As much as I hated it. So did another sphrim. I didn't know it then. 

I was stirred from the memory when I heard the creak of Dean's bed. I spun around from the door and looked at Dean who was starting to sit up. I gulped down on the air already feeling my recently browned grace go on the low side of things. Dean sat up and looked around the room and when he spotted me I saw him visibly stiffen. His eyes went completely black and I froze. No one told me that Dean was a Demon. I then remembered what Gabriel had said about true mates earlier. Dean got up swifter then he normally and looked over to me and asked,"What the hell am I doing here Castiel?" 

"I...um..." I studdered out. He practically glided across the floor then pinned me to the door and growled," Answer the dame question Cas. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" 

I was about to answer when a vision of Tenebris did for me," Glad you up Dean. and In case you haven't noticed by now you a demon. And as I have told you before demons have Soulmates... and IN this Case a True Mate. So no neither of you are leaving this room until you two at least accept it." 

I glared at my older sister as Dean tried to restorer what she ment. The vision disappeared and I was left with a very convousied Dean.  

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I took some aspects of the angles from Hyrulehearts1123, LadyShadowphyre, totalnovaktrash, UmbraeCalamitas, and WhinyWingedWinchester's Become the Beast series. I just really liked how they assiatied each element with the Archangels. That's realy the only part.


	7. The Mateing prosseces/ small time skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenebris finds her mate and brings her to the Bunker while Cas, Sam, Dean, and Crowley are trying to kill Cain. Rowiane shows up and trys to pry Charlie and Tenebris Mate from their Mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note about Gilda and Charlie. Since Gilda is a fairy Charlie is kinda like this centeys mate for her.... Don't ask

_Dean's pov._

I stood there blinking my eyes back to normal then stared at Cas still pinned to the door with my arms. My through started to dry up and all of a sudden I yelped in in pain. 

  
"DEAN!" Cas shouted at me as I fell to the floor. I felt my soul turn back into a human one as I keep screaming in pain. I screamed and crulled up into a ball. Cas started shouting something in but I couldn't tell what it was.

 _Castiel's_ _pov._

"Tenebris! Sam! Bobby! Guys Get In here Quickly!!!" I shouted down the hall as I flicked my wrist unlocking the door. Insted of the three I called Crowley came in and frown saying one word," How?"

* * *

 

_Weeks Later {after the whole fiasco with Claire and Mettatron}_

_Tenebris's pov._

I could fell it from the look the Gabe keep showing he could too. Cain... He was killing again. I glanced at Dean every so often. Ever since Mettadouches incorrect advice The Winchester where on high alert. And Since Deans transposition back into human I couldn't get at the chance to tell them who the first welder of the mark was so. Every so often one of Gabe's kids would wonder by giving him the rundown of Asgard or helping me with the tracking of one Nixi Butyrumager. That's when I heard it," HELP! HELP! God Help me... Please don't! NO! Please Stop! Get Away from me! HELP ME!" 

I dropped the glass of ice tea I was drinking as Panic rushed through my veins. Cas, Glida, Gabe, and Crowley all looked at me with worry before I said," I... I have to go. Good luck with finding Cain. Call me if...if you need help."

And with that I dissaperad. I appeared in the outskirts of a small city somewhere in the southern part of Idaho. I had tracked the prayer here. My head was swirling with memories that were not mine. A blond girl playing with her younger brothers, watching her younger sister. Puting tinsel on the family cat and Calling it 'Christmas Cat', going to youth group and Church. Finding out her sexuality and trying to hide it from her homophobic parents. Her first kiss with a girl. And When her parents found out she was bi. All of them were swirling in my head but I could only fix my thoughts on her pale toned skin, her aqua blue eyes and how over the years she dyed her hair to the perfect mixture of blond and bunent. How when she smiled it brightened up the memories. I could dissgusties what was real and what was the memory until I saw a  huge wolf walk up to me and nudge my side. I knew imitlity it was Fenrir. He nudged my side again and spoke though it was more of a thought,"Aunt Tenebris hold on to my neck I'll lead you to her."   I simply nodded as I latched on to him. I felt the power, though dimer then the last time I meet her, of Rowena. I growled as we neared the source. I started to feel a bit more clear in the head and Stood up and told Fenrir," Go to the bunker... Get your Father. Tell Gilda to strengthen the witch warding. Thank You Fen..." 

My nephew smiled a wolfish grin nodding then bonded off disappearing into the night. I unfurled my wings. I flew towards the Witch's power and stood behind her. Nixi Stood still widening her eyes as she saw the shadow of my wings. I smiled and tapped Rowena's shoulder.

She looked at my wings then ran. I looked Nixi who was bleeding in mutilple place she looked at my wings and asked," are you an angel?"

I smiled and said," Yes... Is your Family nearby?" 

She shook her head and said," No... they... They left yesterday." 

Her blue shirt had tears all over it her jeans were already stained. I shrugged my jacket off my back and help her sit up then draped it around her I picked her up using my angelic strength and wrapped my grace around her I was about to the point that Fenrir had left me at when I felt Gabriel land next to me. He looked at her then me and asked," That's her?" 

I nodded as we continued walking. I used my grace to clean and heal her wounds as we launched from the ground and into the sky. I could tell Gabriel enjoyed the wind in his hair but I just clenched onto Nixi more as We flew past Utah, then Colorado, Then finally into Kansas then into Lebanon. By the time we had reached the bunker Nixi was fast asleep. Her wounds healed but the scars would always be there. We walked into the Bunker to find Sam, Cas, Dean, and Crowley back. Sam, Charlie, Dean, and Bobby all looked at Nixi with questioning looks. I helder tighter to my chest and tucked my grace further around her. Gabe walked over to Sam and whispered something in his ear and Sam nodded knowingly and said," There's a room the farthest from the File room that's still free If you need it Tenebris." I nodded and took her to said room. I set her down on the bed and covered her up as I made a new set of clothes appeared next to the bed. I sat in the chair next to it and started to sing a lullaby that I picked up over the years.

Hush now, my Storeen  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words of long-lost lullabies

  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea  
  
I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light and dancers in the round  
Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I'll see you by and by

Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea  
  
Rolling, rolling  
Rolling, rolling

  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing free  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea     


	8. Here gose notheing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is human again and Team Free will try to find a way to remove the mark. Neither Gabriel or Tenbris knows of a way without unleashing their dear old aunt {Which they end up doing anyways}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry folks things are fine and dandy with everyone NOT!

_Two weeks after the previous chapter_

* * *

_Sam's Pov._

Charlie and Gilda had left two weeks ago to go searching for more information on the mark of Cain. While they where gone Tenebris became a bit reclusive. Only coming out of the room she had set up for the girl she brought in, to grab meals for her. She would growl at anyone but Gabe if the came close. Explicitly Crowley or Dean. Cas Had flew the coup as soon as this started and Gabriel kept yelling through the phone when every he called him. Crowley had taken Bobby and himself back to his headquarters after Tenebris finally told us about Rowena. There was a gigantic Wolf that would hang around the bunker door that seemed to talk to Gabe. It kept following me when I when out for runs in the morning. And Dean... He had nightmares that scared me shitless. The atmosphere around the bunker was heavy with stress that was until that fateful call.

"SAM!!! I found something! I found something...I need You, Dean and anyone else you can round up to me us at this location. Gilda is texting to your phones...NOW," Was all I got before the phone went dead. Gabe looked at me with this scared look then said," Sam... I am not sure if I am going to get another chance like this before the next appoclipus happens. " 

But Before he could finish Tenebris Came running to the room with the biggest smile on her face. She looked at Gabe and said," She's awake... Sam, you take Dean on this death mission Gabe You have met her. She's Perfect!!" and dragged Gabriel off. I sighed and sort of did the same with Dean.

_Cas's pov. {you know when he's cripled by Mettadouchs spell}_

"why did I let Tenebris talk me into this..." I mumbled to my self as I crawled across the floor of the library and after figuring out they were quotes and I nicked back my grace. Once I had all of it back a part of my mind was open. a door unlocked. my broken wings did nothing when I started digging into it and I gasps as what I saw. The words DEAN WINCHESTER glowed with a colour I couldn't even describe. A Mark of Soulmates etched in each letter linking them to my own name as ruined as it was. I sat down at this and gasped," They weren't kidding..." 

_Gabe's pov._

 

"What the heck Tenes... I was so damn close that time..." I mumbled under my breath. Tenebris had been acting like she did only days after she hatched and to be honest it was slowly killing me. At least I had some help then. I swear I might just rejoice if Luci or Mikie ever escape the cage. Might. She huffed at me and said," you've been saying that since last week Gaby. This important." 

I glared at my younger sister as She continued to drag me into the now shared room of her and her mate. She refused to tell even me the girl's name. She was all ways secretive but this was a little much even for her. She opened the door. The Girl had a tablet in her lap and was drawing with a stylist. Tenebris smiled and said,"Nixi? I want you to meet someone..."

I suddenly remembered Tenebris telling Hanna to stay away from a Nixi and I came to the conclusion that that was who I was now face to face with. Nixi looked up from her drawing and asked,"Tenebris... You still haven't told me where I am... Or what I am doing here. As Much as I would like to believe you that I am safe I would like to know exactly. And since I haven't... oh... hello. Who are you?" 

She glanced at Tenebris as I sat down at the desk Tenebris smiled and said," This is my older Brother Gabriel." 

Nixi stood shocked for a second then squeaked out,"The...The messager?" 

I smiled and said," Yes... Though I haven't been known for that in a millanla or so. Not since Luci fell."

She squinched up her nose at the mention of our big brother I laughed. She looked at like I was crazy wich hey I probably looked it to her. 

"What's so funny?" She asked. Tenebris smiled and said," your not the only person that Gabe over there has made make a face like that when he says Lucifer's nickname. Shoulda seen him when Luci tried to kill him..."

I stopped laughing at this," I didn't see you standing up to him at that hotel?" 

"What hotel?" Nixi asked. Tenebris frown and whispered to me," I haven't told her that part yet..."

I shook my head and said," What kinds of books do you like to read?" 

"Well... I have read Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Twilight... didn't like that one, and plenty of others..." She said. 

I smiled and said," So your somewhat familiar with the different Myths?" 

Tenebris growled at me but let me continue when Nixi nodded. I smiled and said," long story short I am sometimes known as Loik and Tenebris is known and Sphinx. We and a bunch of other pagen gods got together to try to stop the apoclipus a few years back and got sold out by Mercery, Our older Brother Lucifer showed up and started slarting everyone... I stood up to him While Tenes here played dead."

"You also played dead once he, your ex, and the Winchesters were out of the county. Don't try to lie to her!" Tenebris pointed out. I pouted and pulled out a sucker and stuck it in my mouth. Nixi looked at us like we had grown horns then asked," So... is Harry Potter real?"

I shook my head but Tenebris said," Not in this reality..." 

Nixi looked at her and was about to open her mouth when Tenebris said," Don't ask... not enough time. Besides The Winchester should be back, as well as a fully charged Cassie. Plus Glida and Charlie. Crowley and Bobby aren't due back for another week or so but that give some more time to completely heal from dealing with that Wich Rowean." 

I smiled and said," Welcome to the Bunker Kid.." 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Tenebris is acting like a child. But kind in the Ciel Phatomhive way if that makes sense?


	9. The unleshing of dear old aunt Amra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two older angels, Dean, Crowley, and Bobby go wishfully by fratiticly trying to find a Cure for the mark. Nixi get's unknowingly thrown in to Mark of Cain removal team. Gilda is trying not to tell Dean or the others about it and the mark is removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing's are in cauouse as Sam through's caution in the wind. I will also be skipping the whole Stiles family arc so Charlie doesn't die, Dean doesn't go all Jeff the Killer and things are relatively normal

__

* * *

_only days after the last chapter_

_Sam's pov._

"This is a really bad Idea, Charlie. You know I can't lie very well..." Gilda was talking to Charlie about how bad of an idea this was the entire time we drove. I kept silent as I kept on hearing some sort of grasping the entire time as well. By the time we got to the warehouse that I had Rowena statched Charlie had finally gotten Gilda to compile with the whole secret mission to save Dean and were on their way down to the room. I dised to Check the trunk for the mysterious gasping sound. I pop the lid and found Nixi there curled up with a tablet. 

"Shit... How...When did you get in there?" I asked her. She looked at me with an expression of one who was about to scoul a little kid and said," You have an Archangel and a higher tier angel working night and day and you discussed the best course of action is to look for a cure in some Book of the Dammed? I should be calling Tenebris right now..." 

I grabbed her arm and said," I wouldn't expect you to understand what's it like. You have barely left the bunker since you got here and when you do it's either with Tenebris, Gabe, or Cas. You never go on any of the hunts and Tenebris refuses to leave you alone with Crowley for a moment. She hides you from Dean when he's in one of his moods and when someone gets into a fight she confines you to your guys' room. You have no idea how dangerous it really is out here. If anyone should be calling Tenebris it's me."

She stared at me with shock then took her arm from my grip and said," Then why aren't you?"

"Becuase it's high time you saw what gouse bump in the night," I told her and mentioned her to follow me into the warehouse. Cas was the first to spot her and glared at me. She ran over to the Seraphim and stayed there. 

"Why...hello again lassy," Rowena said smiling deviously at Nixi. She cowered at the sight of the witch and hid behind Cas.

Cas's glare intensified and said," What the Hell Sam... It's bad enough That we are doing this behind Dean's, Gabriel's and Tenebris's back but you had to bring Nixi along as well?"

I snapped back at him," She stowed away in the car Cas do Blame this on me." 

Charlie shook her head and asked," And you didn't Call Tenebris because?"

"Then I would have to tell her what I am doing out here now wouldn't I?" I replied. everyone kinda just gave up on the matter after that.

__

* * *

_A few days later_

Dean found out then Tenebris, then Gabe. They all left. Tenbris taking Nixi with her.

Cas looked at me and sighed," you shouldn't have kept a secret Sam... There have to be consequences for this. Gabriel said it was God-level magic that would have make the apoclipus like like a pillow fight." 

I snorted and Rowena started the spell. I Gilda had gathered the first two igertiodents before leaving with Charlie. Cass said that Crowley was bring the next one so I when on the sercer for Dean.

* * *

 

_Tenebris pov._

"Dame it Dean Winchester!" I screamed... Gabriel looked at me as I petted Nixi's hair then his eyes widen. 

"No... he... did... Dame those Winchesters," He said. Nixi woke up asked still with sleep lacing her voice,"What ha..happend?"

"Dean...just killed Death. and Let my Crazy aunt free..." 

 


End file.
